Revenge
by firegirl56
Summary: "Revenge is sweet.  So is human blood." Drake and Diana want to get revenge on Caine, but things don't go according to the Destroy Caine plan. One shot.


**Okay, so I had a nightmare the other night that was sort of a bunch of smaller dreams all running together, and this was one of them, except I saw everything through Diana's eyes, making it a nightmare. Anyway, I wanted to write this because...I just did. A description? Um...A Drake/Diana fanfic, hurt and comfort in the way that Drake would try to comfort Diana. Which doesn't really make sense, but neither do any of my dreams! :) **

**The tears in a vial thing was inspired by LittleRedCorvette's "How to Annoy Astrid Ellison". I figured Drake would want Diana's tears in a vial too, so don't say I stole it. Wow, this just turned into a disclaimer, which I never do. Hopefully I won't be arrested of identity theft for never putting them in. **

**Oh, and for anyone who cares, in my dream, Drake drove a FedEx truck into the desert at the end and he and Diana ended falling in love or something. The dream changed before they got to Sam. In the next dream I was in a parking garage on a Ferris wheel that all my family and friends were on too, until it broke and I jumped off and was the only survivor. I have no idea what my subconscious is trying to tell me there, but I'll let you read the story now.**

**Review and the Force will be with you! :D**

_Diana_

Diana ran from the town, trying to get away before Caine saw her and forced her to return. She had a bag of the few things she could carry to the lake, and was heading for the desert, the most direct path to the new settlement. She stopped for a break after a few minutes, gasping for breath. Diana had never been the most athletic person, and right now Brianna's power would be useful. She put a hand to her chest to feel her heartbeat, and tried to ignore the two bars of power that she saw in her mind. Soon she would be at Lake Tramonto. Soon she would be safe. She started walking again but stopped when she saw a figure approaching. She squinted to try and tell who it was. As the figure got closer she could make out a whip where an arm should be, and she tensed. Drake was going to find her, and she had left Caine, the only person who had protected her form the psychopath.

"Diana?" Drake said, as he got close enough to talk to her. His face first looked surprised, then evilly happy, then suspicious. "What are you doing here? And where's Fearless Leader?" Diana swallowed, watching the whip curl and slither. She didn't trust him enough to take her eyes off his hand for one second.

"I-I ran away from Caine," Diana said, and realized too late that that would probably be her biggest and last mistake. Drake would be free to brutally murder her and Caine would never know. But Drake somehow seemed less sadistic than usual, and didn't immediately jump for her throat. "You broke up with Fearless Leader? Fascinating. Do tell." He was smiling now, seeing that Diana was in emotional pain. Diana figured he was just as sadistic as usual and wanted to hurt her as much as he could by first forcing her to explain everything. But what would she gain from lying? Drake would kill her anyway, so why bother to just make him angrier?

"Well, we got to an island, and everything there was still clean and there was food and everything. I wanted to try to make Caine a better person, and now I'm…I'm…" Diana trailed off, not able to go any farther. A grin spread across her enemy's face. He laughed, reveling in Diana's sadness and discomfort, and finished the thought for her.

"Fearless Leader's a father now, isn't he?" Drake said with glee, "And poor Diana's stuck with the burden." He bent over laughing, whip hand thrashing against the rocks. Diana glared at him, but she was too tired to fight. She didn't have any weapons, anyway. "Well, this is just perfect!" He continued, "Mind if I whip you to death, tear the embryo out of your body, and carry it to Caine? I can just see the look on his face…" He started laughing again, imagining killing both his enemies after horrifying one of them. Diana glared some more, than started rifling through her bag. She wanted to find a knife, a gun, anything that she could smash into his face and keep running until she reached Sam.

Drake spoke again. "You won't delay me, Diana," he said confidently, "and we both know I'm faster than you." Diana stopped and turned to face her enemy. His gray eyes looked into hers, with an expression of concentration. "The thing is, I don't know who I want to hurt more, you or Fearless Leader."

"I vote Caine," Diana said bluntly, not really thinking about it. She might love him, but it was either her life or his, and she was still Diana, the selfish manipulative one.

"Revenge!" Drake said excitedly, sickening Diana a little, "Interesting. It really is sweet, you know. And so is human blood."

"No one knows better than you, Drake," Diana said tiredly. Drake frowned.

"Why, Diana, I was expecting something more vicious. I guess heartbreak and pregnancy take a lot out of you."

"Drake, if you're going to kill me, can we just get it over with?" He studied her, deep in thought.

"No, I don't think I'll kill you. Yet. As much as I would love to, I think I'll use your existence to drive Caine mad. A hostage, sort of, except I'll give you to Sam. That will make it even worse for Caine, I think. Then later, after I murder Sammy, that's when I'll rip the baby out of your corpse and give it to Caine for a birthday present. Oh, he'll be so upset when he finds out what it is…" Diana rolled her eyes. She was used to the psychopath's murderous threats by now. And she didn't really care if she lived or died much anymore.

"Okay, so you're going to kill everyone and serve your monster master. I get that. So how do you suggest we use my existence to drive Caine as insane as you are?" Drake grinned then, his head already full of things to break Caine's heart.

"Why don't you write him a letter?" Drake suggested. Diana was surprised. That wasn't what she had expected from the psychopath.

"A letter? Really?"

Drake rolled his eyes. "Yes, a letter. Make it really sappy and lame, then leave it wherever he wants you two to sleep tonight for him to find. I'll bet you twenty Fartos or whatever they're called that he bursts into tears after reading it." Diana thought about this for a second. She thought Drake must be rubbing off on her, because she kind of wanted to see Caine cry as he read her letter.

"Fine," She agreed, "Get me a pen and paper. Let's write Fearless Leader to hysterics."

_4 Hours Later…_

Diana folded the letter and looked at Drake. He had his sadistic grin on, and Diana could tell he was probably going to terrorize some children before the day was over. Diana walked down the hill to Perdido Beach, keeping her head down to hide from anyone who might recognize her. She slipped into the town hall and stopped outside the mayor's office. It was locked, but it was an old door, and had an actual keyhole she could see through. Feeling like a spy, she looked through the keyhole and saw Caine, and Penny…kissing. Diana felt something welling up deep inside her, some sort of pain, but she didn't know why. She didn't love Caine, she didn't care! But still, she stifled a sob as she dropped the letter outside the door and ran out, tears streaming off of her face.

He was not at all changed, not one bit. As soon as she had gone, he had just replaced her with Penny. And she was stuck with his stupid child.

She tore through the streets of town, crying openly and not caring who saw her. She ran back to the highway where Drake was waiting.

_Drake_

Diana came running towards him, sobbing. At first he had wanted to take out a vial he kept in his pocket for such occasions and collect her tears, but then he realized something must have gone wrong with the Destroy Caine plan. She stopped right in front of him, body shaking with sobs, as she began to tell him what had happened.

"I went to put the note on his desk, but the door was locked, and, and…" Another sob escaped here, and Drake was itching to pull out that vial and catch her tears, "And Caine was in there, k-kissing…Penny!" She wailed and did something neither of them expected: She pulled Drake into a hug and cried into his shirt. Drake was frozen in indecision. He could constrict her like a snake with his whip, or he could shove her off in horror, or he could find a way to make her more upset, or…he could enjoy it. This was the first time a girl had touched him without trying to kill him or get him to stop trying to kill them.

Then Drake realized that this was DIANA, who he hated, and she was ruining his only shirt, and that he couldn't kill her if he wanted to salvage the Destroy Caine plan. Henceforth, he was obligated to make her as angry as possible. She obviously was in enough pain at the moment, so whipping her wouldn't work…then Drake got an idea. A wonderful, horrible, sadistic idea.

Drake wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. If Diana had any sense left in her, hugging Drake would make her either vomit or die. Drake was hoping that if she would choose the second option, so he could still tear her guts out and bring them to Caine.

But his plan wasn't working. Diana was so upset she was still hugging him, burying her face in his chest, crying. Drake had to think of something. He ran down his mental list of things he hadn't tried yet on his "Ways to Anger Diana" list. He didn't happen to have any hot sauce, Nutella, paper clips, string, or pens on hand, so number 27 was out. Number 50, the ABSOLUTE LAST RESORT, was all he could bring to mind, but the problem with that was that he would have to deal with his own pain in order for it to work. He looked at the sobbing girl clinging to him, and decided that he would deal with any pain to get her off.

He patted her head gently and smoothed her hair. He took her face in his hand and tilted it towards his own. His whip hand quivered, absolutely frozen with disgust at what he was going to do, but he steeled all his nerves and comforted himself with ideas of which of her guts he would rip out first. He brought his face down and pressed his lips to hers for one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…

Drake's eyes widened with horror. She hadn't broken away screaming yet! She just stood there, letting him, Drake Merwin, kiss her. Drake diligently kept his lips on hers, waiting for the shriek and the name calling, for another five seconds before pulling back in disappointment. He had gone through all of that, kissing Diana, for the love of the gaiaphage, and she hadn't even moved!

The worst part was, she was still crying.

_Diana_

The psychopath had kissed her, and Diana was too tired and too heartbroken to even bother fighting him. It just would have made him want to do it again if she had fought. She let go of him, which was a relief and a disappointment at the same time. She was relieved that she could put more distance between her and Drake, but disappointed because he was pleasantly cool and smelled nice. Like barbecue, a little, which Diana supposed came from the singed bits of his shoulder where Sam had burned his arm off and then the tentacle had grown in its place.

She still refused to let go of his hand as they stood there, though. Ironically, holding the dead psychopath's hand was all that was keeping her alive and sane.

Drake glared at their hands as if he was rethinking sparing Diana's life (temporarily), but then he grunted and pulled Diana back towards the desert. "I'll take you to Sam," Drake said begrudgingly, and they started moving. A tiny part of Diana that wasn't sobbing over Caine was left wondering if Drake had actually liked it.


End file.
